


Just Gaping

by BatBrainss



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Backwards Tony Stark, Bottom Tony Stark, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hairy, Left Tony Stark, M/M, Middle Tony Stark, Multi, Other, Right Tony Stark, Sex, Sexual Intercourse, Sexy, Side Tony Stark, The Avengers - Freeform, Top Tony Stark, ass, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBrainss/pseuds/BatBrainss
Summary: Tony Stark has something to show you. What is it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little oneshot I wrote in the bathroom. I hope y'all like it.

You were in your room just reading a book. It was a nice book. It was about the Avengers and how they saved the world from Loki. Butt then Tony Stark walked in your room?!  
"OMG how did you find me?..." You said scarred.  
"Hey sexy" Tony Stark said with a wink. You blushed. God he was so hot. He moved towards your bed and took off his cloths. "I have something to show you...."  
"What is it?" You asked. Tony laughed. "Youll see."  
And then he put his butt in your face, it was hairy. Wow, you thought, it was hot. He spread his buttcheeks apart and you can see his anus, its big. You looked at it, shocked.  
"Put your arm in it" Tony whispered and you listened. You put your hand in it, slowly then your hole arm. Tony moaned as he stuck his arm in his anus, his moans turned you on even more. You were so horny so you took off your cloths too.  
"Baby I need you in my ass." Tony whispered as you clenched your fist in his asshole. "Keep penetrating me....."  
You did as your told and put your other arm in his butt. He moaned and arched his back erotically. God this was hot. You wished it could last forever. Then Tony Stark straitened up and told you "Get on the bed bitch. Im going to fuck you..."  
You listened because you were so horny. And Tony Stark got on top of you. And began fucking you. (I dont know if your a girl or a boy so pretend hes doing it the way you want) You moaned sensually and Tony moaned too.  
"God baby Im so hard in you right now.." Tony moaned in your ear as he moaned. "I'm going to cum in you...."  
"Do it..." you whispered back. As you came. And he came too. You both orgasmed and then you just lied there breathing.  
"Mmmmm..." Tony whispered and he touched your face. You moaned as he touched your face, god you loved this guy. "Lets do it again." You whispered as you kissed him on the lips, and you were making out. It felt sooooo good. "Well then I have to go now but I'll be back soon." Tony got up and put on his clothes, but did not put on his pants. So you can see his d*ck. "See you later sexy."  
You waved goodbye to him as he left the house, god you hoped your parents didnt see him leave!!! You couldn't wait to do it again soon. You went to bed and turned off the lights, you went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super happy with this. Please comment and subcribe. Tell me what 'yall think. Thanks. Warm regards Kendra


End file.
